


If Sneezes Could Kill

by HopeEC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A HUNK of love, Keith has kitten sneezes, Lance loves keith's floof, M/M, Same Pidge, Shiro is a concerned father, allura where are you???, lance is gonna die, lance plz, pidge is captain, sorry coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeEC/pseuds/HopeEC
Summary: Where Pidge is the captain of this ship, Keith's sneezes make him poof, and Lance loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keith sneezed, and instantly, his Galra form FUCKING POOFED.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm new here, and getting the hang of this! But feel free to ask for stories for fandoms, I don't bite! (Hard!)

We had known only recently that Keith was part Galra, and it took us awhile to get used to it, especially Keith.  
We had to figure out what triggered his transformations, and after some of Pidge's examinations, we figured out that when he gets angry or scared, he instantly changes into his Galra form. And honestly, it's pretty fucking hilarious. 

A loud clang rang across the sitting area in the castle of lions as Keith walked into the room, the door sliding open. Everyone sat in their usual spots, Lance hung all over the coach, Pidge sitting on the edge, Hunk sitting next to Pidge, and Shiro sitting with his arms and legs crossed while watching everyone else.  
"Keith, where were you? We got a little worried." Shiro stood up to meet Keith's strides to sit down.  
"Training." Keith replied, shortly. He was tired, and honestly, he wasn't ready to meet the small remarks of Lance. He could already feel the gaze of the demon on the side of his head.  
"Hey, mullet. Are you allergic to anything?" Lance drawled out, his body took over the entire half of the couch, his legs hung on the back of the chair while his torso hung over the front.  
Keith frowned a little bit, why was he asking?  
"No?"  
Pidge glanced up from whatever she was working on on her techno device, and pushed her glasses up.  
"Hey Keith, can you come over here?"  
Knowing Pidge, he shouldn't ask questions, so he stood up with a sigh and made his way over, standing next to her and looking down at her screen. The screen was full of numbers and words and a image of a human body with a x-ray.  
"Pidge, what is thi-" He was cut off by Pidge suddenly pulling out a feather, and running it along the bottom of his nose quickly.  
Keith gasped a little, and a cat-like sneeze escaped him. His sudden sneeze scared the quiznack out of him, and he instantly felt his long Galra ears POOF out of the side of his head. His purple fur fluffed out instantly as he sneezed. His Galra form literally went floof.  
"Oh my quiznack...." Lance muttered and stared at Keith in amazement. Hunk gasped and started laughing, and Shiro held a hand over his mouth, clearly trying to stifle a smile.  
"You...you're adorable!" Lance scrambled to get off the couch, finally doing so but after accidentally landing on his face first, quickly getting up, almost running into Keith.  
He put his hands on either side of the fuzzy tuffs on Keith's face with a smile. "You are so soft." Lance continued to pet the top of Keith's head, resulting in Keith purring.  
Pidge nodded, pushing her glasses up again, going back to working on her computer.  
Her job here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Recommendations are below, of course. If there are spelling errors, please point them out!  
> Thank you again, HopeEC is out!


End file.
